


[NSFW] The Kitchen Counter

by insanelycoolish



Series: SS NSFW [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prinxiety - Freeform, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virgil/Roman - Freeform, do not read the smut, if you do not want smut, on tumblr, roman/virgil - Freeform, so this is based off a photo set, this is smut, very smutty, will link in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelycoolish/pseuds/insanelycoolish
Summary: “There’s just something better about sitting on the kitchen counter, Princey. I can’t explain it. It just feels… right.”Roman was offended. And rightfully so!“That’s where thesnacksgo!”Roman realized his mistake the moment the words left his mouth. He blushed brightly. He couldn’t help it. He was suddenly thinking that Virgil would actually make a very nice snack.This fic is NSFW for Smut.





	[NSFW] The Kitchen Counter

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own these characters. I only own the story as it is written.
> 
> **Note:** This is a fanfiction is my take on [skulldemort](https://skulldemort.tumblr.com/post/173240253574/can-yall-tell-im-bored)'s Prinxiety [edits](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/post/179433435630/insanelycoolish-anthoscopus-can-yall-tell-im) on Tumblr.
> 
> Super uber thanks to my beta reader [Lora](https://the-angry-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/) and the two that preread to be sure my characterization was on point, [Jen](http://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/) and [Jude](http://lazyscouts.tumblr.com/). The links will take you to their Tumblrs. If you'd like to follow me as well, you can find me at [insanelycoolish](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/).

* * *

The Kitchen Counter

**NSFW Prinxiety Oneshot**

* * *

Roman was certain that Virgil was created for the specific purpose of driving him crazy. 

It was not as bad as it _used_ to be. For one, Roman now absolutely considered Virgil to be a friend. For another, he had become completely and utterly infatuated with him. 

Okay, so maybe that actually made it worse, but at least they no longer hated each other, right? 

So, yeah. Virgil was the bane of his very, _very_ gay existence. A bane that he very much wanted to be around, but on this particular day was really testing Roman’s patience. 

It started when he had finished off the cereal that Roman was about to grab a bowl of. Then he had grabbed the remote and flung himself onto the couch in the common room, starting up a movie on Netflix. Even though Roman had obviously been headed in that direction. There was no way he could have not noticed. 

The straw that broke the camel’s back, however, was when Roman went into the kitchen to grab a snack only to find Virgil sitting sailor style on the counter. 

“What in the name of Disney are you doing?!”

Virgil looked up at him and smirked. He held an orange and was tossing it back and forth between his hands. His gaze met Roman’s, however, and he leaned back, holding himself up with an arm behind him, now tossing the orange up with only one hand. He did this a few times, saying nothing, before finally returning the orange to the fruit bowl. He then shrugged. 

“There’s just something better about sitting on the kitchen counter, Princey. I can’t explain it. It just feels… right.” 

Roman was offended. And rightfully so! 

“That’s where the _snacks_ go!” 

Roman realized his mistake the moment the words left his mouth. He blushed brightly. He couldn’t help it. He was suddenly thinking that Virgil would actually make a very nice snack. 

Virgil smirked. His dark eyes danced wickedly as he leaned forward onto his legs once more. 

“Yeah? So, you think I’m a snack then. Cute.” 

Roman puffed his chest out and glared at the other, moving closer to stand in front of him. Raising a finger, he pointed it at his arch nemesis. 

“Now, you listen here, Grumpy Day. Just because you might be sort of cute does not give you the right to put your backside where our food goes!” 

“Mhm. So now you think I’m cute and, obviously, you’re thinking about my ass.” 

Roman sputtered. 

“I—don’t—you’re just— _frustrating_!” 

Virgil blinked, an innocent expression on his annoyingly sexy face. Roman wasn’t buying it even for a second. 

“What was that, Roman? I didn’t hear you.” 

Roman growled, his chestnut brown eyes heated. 

“Fine! I do think you’re cute but you’re also a royal pain in my ass, which is ridiculous because _I’m_ the prince! If I had it my way, I’d silence that pretty little mouth of yours in a heartbeat!”

_Oh, heckity heck!_

The silence that followed rang louder than any noise Roman had ever heard. His face was so red it was radiating heat. He suddenly felt the urge to run off and hide forever, but Roman was, above all things, a prince, and he would not allow himself to back down from a fight. 

Virgil’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed the prettiest shade of pink. He recovered surprisingly quickly, however. That damned smirk in place, dark eyes challenging Roman. It was a challenge he could not ignore. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” 

That was it. 

The trap had been set. The gauntlet had been tossed to the ground. All Roman had to do was pick it up. 

The creative side hesitated. He couldn’t get a good read on the other. Sure, he’d challenged him, but did he really want him to _actually_ do it? 

Had Virgil really given Roman permission to kiss him, or was he trying to call Roman’s bluff? 

Roman wanted to scream. Patton and Logan’s relationship was so delightfully simple. Why did everything have to be so _complicated_ for him? 

“That’s what I thought.” Virgil’s annoyed voice pulled Roman out of his reverie. He looked up just in time to catch the glimmer of disappointment in those dark pools of brown. Then the anxious side looked away. “All talk, no _real_ action.” 

Oh! Virgil wanted action, did he? 

Roman would happily comply. 

Closing the distance between them, Roman reached out to take hold of Virgil’s hoodie, tugging him forward and closing the remaining space between them. He huffed in annoyance before crushing his mouth to Virgil’s, a sigh of relief leaving both of them. 

Arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him close as Roman brought his free hand to Virgil’s hair, slipping his fingers into brown and lilac locks. He gripped a handful, the hand at the front of the anxious side’s hoodie dropping to Virgil’s waist. Roman continued to kiss Virgil as if his existence depended on it.

At some point, breathless, Roman pulled away. He opened his eyes to find a dark brown gaze now locked with his. 

“W-What just happened?” 

Virgil snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“Well, Roman, I didn’t think _you_ would need a lesson in this sort of thing, but I’m pretty sure that was what we call _kissing_ and maybe even _making out_. And it was about damn time too, because I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get you to kiss me.” 

Roman’s eyes widened which only caused the smirk on Virgil’s face to grow. 

“How long have you been trying to get me to kiss you?” 

Virgil frowned, narrowing his eyes as he thought back. 

“Mmm. Probably since Logan and your Crofter’s vid.” 

Roman sighed in exasperation. 

“Why the heck didn’t you just _tell_ me?”

The anxious side shrugged before grinning once more. He began to run his fingers through Roman’s wavy locks. 

“Oh, I don’t know. No _real_ reason. Just more fun this way.” 

Roman groaned. 

“And you say _I’m_ dramatic.” 

Virgil nodded. 

“You are, Princey. Which is why I knew this would work. _Eventually._ Now, I believe you were very adamant about this kitchen counter being just for snacks.” 

Roman blushed but slowly allowed a smirk of his own to slip onto his face. 

“I don’t know. I’m not really a sour kind of guy. I prefer my snacks sweet.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes. Rather than answer, he pushed Roman back so that he could unfold his legs, letting them drape off the edge of the counter. He then pulled Roman close once more so that he was standing between his legs. 

“You are an idiot, Princey. But, you’re _my_ idiot.”

Roman had absolutely no qualms with that update and was all set to tell the other side so, but Virgil had other plans. 

Virgil kissed him hard, fingers working deftly to undo the numerous buttons on his prince’s uniform. He paused to take off the sash and toss it away before he was kissing Roman again. He nipped at Roman’s lower lip, causing the creative side to gasp. It was in that moment that he plunged his tongue into Roman’s mouth with an almost possessive groan. 

Not that Roman was complaining. _At all._

He moaned against Virgil’s mouth, reaching out to unzip the damned hoodie that the other aspect always wore, quickly pushing it off his shoulders. 

Virgil growled against his mouth, and, honestly, that was a lot hotter than it should have been. Roman shivered as Virgil batted his hands away to pull the hoodie off the rest of the way himself. 

Roman brought his hands to Virgil’s thighs, sliding them up toward his waist. He then pulled away, panting heavily as he stared hungrily at Virgil. 

“Want to go to your room? Or my room? My room’s closer. Let’s go to my room.” 

Virgil quirked a brow as he smirked. Again. 

Damn him and that smirk. 

The anxious aspect brought his hands to Roman’s shoulders before sliding them down his chest. 

“Where is your sense of adventure, Princey? Aren’t you a knight?” Steady fingers finished off the buttons of his shirt and pushed the uniform off his shoulders. Roman quickly helped to tug it off. He was now shirtless in the middle of the kitchen while Virgil still had his purple, long sleeved shirt covering him. 

Damn him and his long sleeve shirt.

“You said this was the place for snacks, and you’re clearly starving for _this_ snack. Maybe you should have a little taste?” 

Roman was sure his mouth was hanging open at that. He couldn’t help it. For being so anxious, Virgil was surprisingly shameless in his innuendo. Now that he thought about it, however, Virgil never really was anxious with _him_. If anything, it was often the other way around. 

Roman licked his lips. He couldn’t deny that the thought of giving Virgil a blowjob in the kitchen where anyone could catch them was extremely exciting. In fact, if he could talk Virgil into going further, he would not at all mind if _that_ took place right where they stood as well. 

Roman groaned, bringing his hands up to frame the sides of Virgil’s face as he leaned in to crush their mouths together once more. 

“You are a nightmare.”

_Hidden in a wet dream._

Or a wet dream hidden in a nightmare. 

Virgil moaned against his mouth. Roman took advantage of his parted lips to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth with a pleased groan. 

He let his hands fall to Virgil’s lap, fingers tugging open the button and undoing the zipper of his black skinny jeans. That done, he gripped the waistband of the jeans on the sides and tugged hard. Virgil lifted his hips up at that exact moment, letting the jeans slip down his slender hips without too much difficulty. 

Pulling away, Roman brought one hand to the bulge in the other’s Nightmare Before Christmas boxer briefs, which were actually really cute. Honestly, this guy. 

He _definitely_ had it out for him.

Massaging the other through his pants, Roman leaned in to kiss at Virgil’s neck. He reached down with his free hand to readjust his own hardening member. Roman grinned to feel Virgil shiver against him as he assaulted his neck with kisses and nibbles. He stopped to suck at what seemed to be a particularly sensitive spot, and was rewarded for his efforts when Virgil made a sound that was a mix between a moan and a whimper. “

You’re a freaking tease.” Virgil breathed. 

Roman chuckled, the sound low and heated. 

“Always. All day. Everyday.” 

“Idiot.” 

“But _your_ idiot, right?” 

He smiled as he pulled away, meeting Virgil’s gaze. A happy smile slipped over Virgil’s kiss swollen lips and something that looked suspiciously like adoration shone from his dark eyes. Roman made a mental note to repeat the things Virgil said more often. 

Looking down at the bulge his hand was currently covering, Roman moved his hand to slip into Virgil’s underwear. Closing his hand around the semi-hard cock, Roman pulled it out from Virgil’s boxer briefs. 

Using his free hand, Roman tugged the waistband of the boxer briefs down, hooking it behind the other’s balls, which gave him full access to the other side’s dick. 

Chestnut eyes flickered up to meet a darker chocolate brown, even darker now with lust. Roman stroked the other’s cock. Slow, firm strokes that had that gaze looking as hungry as Roman felt. 

Leaning down, Roman nuzzled at Virgil’s thigh first, kissing along it, down to Virgil’s knee. He then turned his attention to the cock heavy in his hand. 

He hesitated. He wanted to drive Virgil absolutely crazy. Just like Virgil drove him every single day. He decided that taking it slowly would be the perfect way to accomplish that. 

Roman slid his tongue along the length from base to tip. He heard the sharp intake of air and glanced up at the other with wide, innocent eyes.

Virgil scoffed. 

“That look only works from Patton, babe. You’re not fooling anyone.” 

Roman smirked and shrugged. He then slipped his mouth over Virgil’s cock and took in as much as he could in one go, giving Virgil absolutely no warning at all. 

“Oh! Shit—” 

Roman would have smirked if his mouth hadn’t been filled with the other’s dick, but as it was, he was _very_ pleased with himself. 

Relaxing his throat, Roman took more into his mouth, breathing steadily through his nose. He hollowed his cheeks, letting his tongue press firmly against the underside of the anxious side’s member. 

Fingers slipped into his hair and Roman moaned happily, his eyes darting up to look at Virgil.

_Fuck._

He had not been prepared for the intense, starving look in the eyes so dark with desire that they were almost black. They bore right into his soul—or they would have if he had a soul—sending heat straight to his groin.

_“Roman.”_

Roman moaned; it was almost as if he had no choice in the matter. 

Apparently, Roman moaning around Virgil’s cock must have felt fantastic because a moment later, Virgil had thrust up into his mouth, causing Roman to gag. He had been surprised by the sudden movement but pulled off just enough to clear his throat and glared up at Virgil. The anxious aspect at least had the decency to look sheepish. Roman returned to the task at hand—or in this case, at _mouth_. He now slid his mouth up and down his length, head bobbing with the action as he kept his lips tight. He moaned again, tentatively, loving the feel of the other’s cock heavy and hard against his tongue.

“Not sure how you’re so good at this since… nope. Know what? I don’t need to know. Just… hngh. _Yes…_ just keep doing that, baby.” 

Roman glanced up in time to see Virgil’s eyes flutter closed, lips parted in a silent moan. His breathing was becoming shallow and labored. If Roman kept up for much longer, Virgil would come in no time. 

That would be no fun. 

The creative aspect pulled away, straightening as he did so. He released Virgil’s cock in favor of placing his hands on Virgil’s thighs. He then met the very frustrated and annoyed gaze of the anxious aspect. 

“I _hate_ you.” 

Roman smirked as he moved in close, standing between his legs once more. 

“Mmm, but I don’t think you do, sweetheart.” 

The blush that rose into Virgil’s cheeks told him that _sweetheart_ had been a very good choice of pet name. The blush was such a good look on the emo side too. 

“Just shut up and—” 

“Kiss you?” Roman grinned. “Already planned on it. But first, that shirt needs to go.” 

Virgil groaned but complied, tugging the long-sleeved shirt off and tossing it to the side with more than a little attitude. Roman, however, was distracted. He slid his hands upward, grinning as he took in the other’s body. 

“You’re gorgeous.” 

Virgil’s face took on a lovely shade of scarlet. 

“Shut up!” He growled. 

“Beautiful.”

Virgil didn’t tell him to shut up that time. Instead, he slid forward, wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, and crushed their mouths together with a desperate moan. 

Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil, holding him closer. The fingers of one of his hands buried themselves in Virgil’s hair as their kisses became open mouthed. 

After a few more moments, Roman ended the kiss in favor of bending down to kiss at Virgil’s chest. He swiped his tongue teasingly over Virgil’s nipple, grazing his teeth over it. He then sucked on it for a few seconds as Virgil moaned, the sound deep and heated. 

“Fuck, Roman.” 

Roman straightened again, meeting Virgil’s gaze as the other opened his eyes. 

“I would _very_ much like to, sweetheart.” 

Virgil nodded eagerly. 

“Fuck yes.” 

He kissed him hard and reached between them to massage Roman’s cock through his uniform pants. 

Breaking away, Virgil pushed Roman gently back from the counter. He slipped off the surface, pressing against the creative side who happily tugged his emo nightmare against him. 

“We should have done this a long time ago, Virge.” 

The anxious side snorted. 

“Yes. We _should_ have. But _someone_ took forever to get a fucking clue.” 

Roman pulled away to pout. 

“I am trying here.” 

Virgil’s eyes danced wickedly as he grinned. 

“I know.” 

He kissed his mouth before pushing Roman away a bit more so he could kick off his shoes and tug off his pants and boxer briefs. Kicking them away, he turned back to Roman and wrapped his arms around the creative side’s neck. Kissing him hard, he pressed his naked body flush against Roman’s.

Roman was going to lose his mind, that much was certain. Virgil was beyond anything or anyone he could have created in the imagination. He wasn’t perfect but he was perfect in his imperfections. Though they argued a lot, if Roman were to be truly honest with himself, he hadn’t disliked Virgil in a very long time. If anything, he had grown used to and even fond of their daily squabbles. And then, one day, he’d looked at Virgil to realized that somewhere along the line, he’d went and fallen for the anxious aspect. 

Nothing in his wildest dreams, however, could have prepared him for this. 

Kissing back desperately, Roman wrapped his arms around the other. He was a little surprised to find that he was quite a bit slighter than Roman himself. It awakened something else in him. A need to protect the other. To keep him safe and secure. 

Virgil pulled away and turned around. Roman’s eyes immediately fell to the other’s backside. He couldn’t imagine it was very different from his own, considering they were all aspects of a single person. Yet, on Virgil, it was somehow the most divine posterior he had ever seen in his life. Or existence. Whatever. 

“Damn, sweetheart.” 

Virgil tossed a smirk over his shoulder, his hair falling into his eyes. That was all the invitation Roman needed. 

Moving forward, Roman leaned over the other, bracketing him in his arms as he leaned in to kiss at his bare shoulders and the back of his neck. 

“Virgil.” Roman breathed, once again speaking his name like a prayer.

Bringing his hand to Virgil’s side, he slid it along the length of his body until he reached the swell of his ass. Gripping the cheek nearest his hand, he groaned, thrusting forward against the other cheek. 

Virgil let out a noise that sounded almost suspiciously like a purr and fuck if that didn’t do things to Roman. 

“I’m going to need some—” 

Virgil’s hand was suddenly reaching back over his shoulder, a bottle of lube in his hand. 

“You aren’t the only one who can conjure things, Ro. Let me know when you need a condom. And before you say it, Roman, I know we are figments of Thomas’s imagination. I don’t care, and you’re still gonna wear a condom.” 

Roman chuckled, taking the bottle, and poured some lube onto his fingers. Bringing them to Virgil’s ass, he began to rub them at the other’s entrance. 

“Oh… _shit_.” Virgil keened, back bowing as he rested his arms flat on the surface of the counter and his forehead on his arms. Roman watched him closely, slowly pushing his index finger into his soon-to-be lover. More lube and a second finger soon joined the first, Roman scissoring them open a few moments before thrusting them in and out. 

Virgil was humming agreeably, pressing back onto the fingers. Roman’s cock throbbed at the sight. His ex-arch nemesis should _not_ be allowed to be this arousing. 

He pulled his fingers out a few moments later, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He then worked three fingers inside. 

Virgil was shaking by that point, which concerned Roman. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” He asked, slowing his movements. Virgil nodded against his arms.

“I am perfect, baby. Just don’t stop.” 

Heat shot straight to Roman’s groin. He began to thrust the three fingers in and out of the other faster and faster. Virgil began to thrust back onto them. 

The creative side’s cock was straining against the material of his prince uniform by the time Virgil reached behind him to still his wrist. 

Roman was about to question the other but Virgil beat him to it with the answer. 

“Fuck me, Ro. Please, fuck me _now_.” 

Roman groaned and quickly pulled his fingers from the other. He looked around hoping to find a towel before remembering that he could conjure things. He quickly conjured a towel to wipe his hands before setting both towel and lube on the counter next to Virgil. 

Making quick work of his pants fastenings, Roman tugged his pants down to mid-thigh. His briefs followed after, freeing his hard and dripping cock. Giving it a few tugs, he moaned thickly. 

“Condom.” Virgil’s hand appeared over his shoulder once more. The anxious side turned enough to see what he was doing. Roman watched as Virgil licked his lips, taking in the sight of Roman slipping the condom over his hard shaft. 

“Fuck, Ro. Hurry up, would you?” 

Roman gave him a look, to which Virgil snorted, blowing a kiss. Reaching around Virgil, the creative aspect grabbed the lube once more, pouring a bunch into his hand. He passed Virgil the bottle as he worked the lube over his cock, lining up a moment later. Virgil turned around once more, bracing himself, and slowly, Roman pushed into the other. 

Roman’s eyes were shut tight as he pushed in slowly but steadily. Virgil was pressing back, doing his best to make the slide as smooth as possible. The room around them was filled with a chorus of panting and groans. At long last, Roman bottomed out, pressing his long, firm body against his lover’s.

Nuzzling at Virgil’s ear, he then moved to the anxious aspect’s neck. Teeth and tongue bestowed marks along pale skin, Virgil practically mewling from all the sensations.

_“Roman.”_

“Right here, sweetheart.” 

“I know. I can _feel_ you.” 

He meant it to sound snarky but his breathlessness and the slight whimper at the end only had Roman thinking that his new lover was adorable. 

“Good.” He murmured, low and heated into the other’s ear. He felt the feverish shiver that ran along Virgil’s body. 

“Please, move. I am going to lose my ever-loving mind if you don’t move.” 

Roman laughed lowly. He continued to kiss at every inch of Virgil he could reach as he slowly pulled out. He kept the head of his cock inside, pushing back in just as slowly as he’d pulled out. 

Virgil’s head tilted as his back bent, body shaking with effort. Roman wrapped one arm tight around his lover as the other rested on the kitchen counter beside him. 

“Roman. Fuck. _Baby._ ” 

Roman moaned into Virgil’s shoulder, eyes closed and brows furrowed. He thrust in and out, gaining speed and force with each thrust. He listened closely for anything that might indicate Virgil was in pain, but every pant, moan, whimper, and mewl out of Virgil’s mouth only spurred him on. 

“Fuck, sweetheart. You feel _so_ good.” 

Virgil moaned in response, thrusting back now with each of Roman’s thrusts forward. 

The kitchen was filled with the sounds of sex. Skin against skin, moans, groans, and panting escaped them, with breathless calls of their names intermittent. 

“So close.” Roman muttered into Virgil’s shoulder as he pounded into the anxious aspect.

“Do it.” 

Roman didn’t need telling twice. He buried his face into Virgil’s neck, kissing and nipping, open mouthed as he let his thrusts go in abandon. Virgil slipped his hand into his hair, helping to ground the creative side. One thrust, two, three—one last thrust and Roman bucked against Virgil as he came hard.

 _“Virgil.”_ He growled, lowly into the other’s skin. Virgil whimpered in response. 

His climax subsided slowly, Roman coming down from his orgasmic high. He nuzzled his nose along Virgil’s neck before straightening. His body protested, breathing ragged, as he pulled out carefully. 

He slid one hand down the length of Virgil’s body. Virgil reached down to grab his cock and Roman slapped his ass gently, making the other jump slightly before glaring over his shoulder.

“I’m going to get rid of this condom and then I am going to come back and take care of my boyfriend.” 

He leaned in and stole a kiss. “Don’t touch.” 

Pulling the rubber off, Roman tied it and rushed to the trash can. He realized too late he could have conjured one but this gave him time to tuck himself away and catch his breath. 

Returning to Virgil, he took the towel and wiped his hands before setting it aside once more. Virgil had straightened and turned around, now leaning against the counter. His eyes were half lidded and he looked only a few strokes away from being sated.

Roman moved in, kissing the other breathless before falling to his knees. He wasted no time getting his hand around the base of Virgil’s cock and his mouth around the head. A few quick pulls and a strong suck on the head, and Virgil was coming into his mouth, hips pumping as his hand gripped hard at Roman’s hair. Roman’s eyes looked up just in time to see a look of pure rapture pass over the other’s face, eyes screwed up as he let out a low and shaky moan. 

Roman swallowed the other’s come greedily, taking every drop and even licking the other clean. 

“Roman.” 

Virgil hissed, firm hold on Roman’s hair as he tugged him away from his softening dick. Roman grinned up at him, a little sheepishly, as he licked his lips clean. He then stood up and wrapped his arms around the slighter side, tugging him in close. 

The anxious side pressed his hands to Roman’s chest and looked at him.

“Did you mean… what you said?” 

Roman didn’t need to think back. The title he had given Virgil had been at the back of his mind since the moment he had said it. 

“If you want to be, then yes, sweetheart. I meant it.”

He watched as Virgil looked down at the hands on his chest and waited. He grew more and more anxious the longer it seemed to take, which was a little amusing considering it was the embodiment of anxiety that was in his arms. 

Virgil nodded, slowly at first. When his dark eyes met Roman’s gaze, a smile slowly spread over his lips and he nodded more eagerly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d really like that.” 

Roman didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until Virgil had finally agreed. Releasing it in relief, he kissed the other hard. Virgil kissed back, and for a few moments, they were lost in each other. 

Virgil was the one to pull away, reaching up to pat his cheek. 

“This is really for the best. Someone needs to keep you in line.” 

Roman pouted, but as Virgil kissed away his pout, the creative side decided it wouldn’t be so bad having someone else watch out for him. 

They kissed for a while longer. How long, Roman didn’t know. At some point, Virgil gently pushed Roman away. 

“I need to get dressed. So do you. I imagine we’ve kept Patton from preparing lunch long enough, and we really need to sanitize this place.” 

Roman sighed but decided that Virgil had a point. Once dressed, the two of them cleaned up the kitchen from top to bottom. Roman decided in the future that he would do his very best to not let his new boyfriend goad him into fucking him in places that weren’t meant for sex in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:** A huge, _huge_ thanks to [skulldemort](https://skulldemort.tumblr.com/post/173240253574/can-yall-tell-im-bored) for creating the edits that got the muse juices flowing. As always, comments are super, highly appreciated. Please tell me what you liked. Fave parts. Etc. Feedback is loved. Kudos are appreciated as well. ❤


End file.
